


【TSN/DE】Polonaise

by DardoMoon



Category: Now You See Me (Movies), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 08:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18869860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardoMoon/pseuds/DardoMoon
Summary: 419，有微微ME。旧文搬运。





	【TSN/DE】Polonaise

 

明天就整整二十岁了。

Eduardo纤细手指沾着酒液在吧台上勾描，气味浓烈水渍绕缠，映出他苍白里浮现粉粉晕红的脸。他还很年轻，非常年轻，所以即使拒绝了前来搭讪的男女，也还是点了很多、很多酒，然后把它们都喝了下去。

肝会烧掉吧。

好像是哥哥跟他说过，一门心思以酒浇愁，只会越喝越清醒。人是可以醉着清醒的，酒精只是会打碎一些东西，如果醒着，也很难正常说出来。

他任凭手机在前襟振动，Mark不是在这种事上难缠的人，况且他对Mark原本就不算什么。

Eduardo茫然地趴在那里，他听着身边进来的男人和女人互相意有所指的搭讪，冗杂的肢体和欲念在明暗中分开又碰触；他们交谈，内容无聊、空洞、自以为是。这些人究竟是来干什么的？寻找肉体求欢，好像就能改变自己的无聊空洞似的。不，也许没人想改变，他们只是不在意许多事。

许多许多事。

调酒师担忧地瞧着这位漂亮的客人，夜已经很深了，这样娇美的人看起来又不像是来做那样大家都知道的生意的，如果是哪家的小公子，醉酒之后撒泼就可能会砸东西——他身后的那架酒杯就得上千美金呢。

但是Eduardo没有，他只是温温静静地趴在手臂上，偶尔支起脸颊，慢慢喝光面前的酒，垂着甜蜜的大眼睛，指尖在杯沿与台面间作舞。那节拍也没跟着酒吧里的曲子，只应和着Eduardo眼里流转的深深浅浅、若即若离的柔软的凉意，让人恍惚间和他一起醉得缥缈了。

有人打断了他小小的舞步，握起他洁白的手指，在他的手背印下一个吻。

“Mark？”Eduardo一抬头，痴痴怔怔的，看着眼前的脸，没有把手挣脱，但是他很快摇了摇头，明确地、清醒地摇了摇头，声音黏黏软软的吹出去，“不，你不是Mark。”

男人的眉宇间有种浑然天成的夺目和嚣张，不同于Mark的严肃内敛，他很快一笑，凌厉而张扬，可偏偏眼角眉梢，凝视人的时候全都是温柔——那种你觉得自己绝对是被选中的温柔，毫不怀疑，就不知不觉地掉进陷阱。“如果你想，你可以叫我Mark。”这声音低沉的磁性让Eduardo觉得像是在梦里，男人另一只手抚摸Eduardo的脸颊，被醉意染得好看娇嫩极了。“你为什么想喝醉呢？”他轻轻问他，好像怕惊扰了掌心的玫瑰，又像是在蛊惑引诱。“喝醉了，谁送你回家呢？”

“我喝醉了……”Eduardo凝视着他，嘴里呵出酒精的甘甜味道，眼睛忽闪忽闪地眨，脸颊倚着他的手心，模样就像喝饱了奶之后取暖的幼崽，“你不是Mark，你不能送我回家呀。”

“那我陪你一会儿。”男人在他身边坐下，两人很奇怪地都没有松开握着的那只手。“他那个，”男人指了指Eduardo还有一半的酒杯，对调酒师说：“来一杯。”

Eduardo勾着男人握自己的手，把身子倚到了他身上。

男人没动，任由他像小猫一样轻轻在自己肩膀蹭了一会儿寻找舒服的位置。

“你身上很好闻。”Eduardo总结道。

“结束演出，准备回家的。”男人向他解释，“你喝的那是什么东西？”

Eduardo噗嗤乐了，“你都不知道，还点得那么痛快？”

“有点担心，”男人故意压低声音在他耳边说，“万一一杯失身酒之后，醒来倾家荡产了呢。”

“那没关系，”Eduardo转转手腕，从口袋里摸出一张卡，食指和中指夹着在男人面前晃了一下，跟着舔了一下嘴唇。——“我请你，好不好？”

没有人可以说不好。

男人托着Eduardo的下巴——因为他看上去已经像是随时会醉倒过去的样子，意识和眼神一样涣散。“乖孩子，”他看着男人的嘴唇一张一合——分明就是Mark的嘴唇——“你叫什么名字？”

Mark要问他的名字吗？好……好的，好的呀，Mark问什么都好。“Eduardo，”他说，轻轻咳嗽了一声，一小截粉嫩的舌头在丰润唇瓣间若隐若现，“你、你要记住，记住我叫Eduardo Saverin……”

“Daniel。”男人把他发软的身子捞起来，扶着他的后颈低头亲吻他的嘴唇。“我是个魔术师，而你不必记住我，Eduardo。”

 

  
  


Eduardo原本因为受不了快感而推拒又抓紧Daniel肩膀的右手被抵在墙上插入指缝，就像此刻锲进他身体里不断操热紧致穴道的粗壮阴茎那样，一下一下强势地撞开他难以敞开的滑腻双腿，再让紧咬的穴口缝隙间中流下自己弄脏它的浊液。魔术师另一只手由臀尖抚弄而下，提起一条腿紧贴着自己的腰进入得更深。滚落的眼泪吮吸进相互亲吻的口唇，堵住马上要溢出的呻吟，Eduardo在高温的呼吸中全身脱力，像被Daniel的阴茎钉在墙上颤栗着尚未死去的蝴蝶标本，胸口和小腹还在高潮前的兴奋里细微抽搐。“厕所门、门板上……明明……”Eduardo呜咽着，纤软左臂搭在Daniel肩上，结束童贞的娇嫩穴口夹紧了男人的肉棒，肩头随操弄上下颠颤，“明明写了禁止做爱……”他不知道自己有没有清醒过，贴着冰凉的墙壁，身体快乐得那么不真实。“宝贝儿，现在不做，你等会儿就没精神了。”Daniel吻咬他解开扣子的肌肤，留下酥痒难耐的火热痕迹。

性欲让Eduardo重新精神焕发。

虽然他仍然是醉着的，但这快乐令他感到荒诞的自由，Daniel用力抽插他天生适合取悦男人的、多汁的穴肉，任由他抓破自己的后颈——第一次的疼痛没有因为做好扩张而稍作减少，Eduardo紧得要命，Daniel诱哄他的猎物张开自己，Eduardo颤颤悠悠抱着他，稍一放松就被狠狠插入——之后就没办法了，操开的地方只能被肉棒抻着往里撞，Eduardo是注定是要被这样搞得乱七八糟的；他果然哭得惹人怜爱，腰线极软而柔韧地挨着Daniel配合地扭动，阴茎高高勃起，Daniel操得他两腿失重着射精，脸上不是泪水就是Daniel很淡的唇彩，以及看不见的、亲吻之下两人混合的唾液。高潮时的穴肉吸得Daniel后脑放电，他停了很一会儿才把自己抽出来，给自己和Eduardo把刚才意乱情迷下扯乱的裤子系好腰带。

Daniel终于放下他的腿，吻了吻怀里Eduardo的额头。“我们去房间？”他向来是个温柔的情人，尤其愿意对待这么天然的尤物，Daniel好言相劝：“我可不能就在这里让你怀上孩子——”

Eduardo懵懵懂懂地点着头。

“能走么？”Daniel口气很柔软，顺势推开了厕所隔间薄薄的门板，Eduardo惊得一缩，犹豫着摇了摇头。

“我抱你出去？”Eduardo听着娇气地踢了踢腿，Daniel好笑地瞧他，Eduardo边踢腿边拿袖子擦着脸上的污渍，于是他在气味怪异的厕所里转身蹲下。

“上来，小王子。”

Eduardo勾着Daniel的脖子抱住，Daniel握住他的腿站了起来。Eduardo身段中的纤细只会让人感到一种稀有的美，不会把它们和病弱联系在一起。他向酒保要了门卡，一进门Eduardo就靠着他滑下来。

“我屁股好黏，”Eduardo看上去在努力睁大眼睛，声音含着酒精打碎下令人窒息的、化开的妩媚，可完完全全是无心的——看得Daniel低低抽气，“我必须、必须要在你喉咙里射出来，”Daniel喘息着在床上剥开Eduardo的衣服扔下去，“谁会把你这样的小东西就这样随便放在酒吧里？”

Eduardo舔着嘴唇——居然还在一无所知地舔着嘴唇——“我今天二十岁了，”他一丝不挂地蜷缩在柔软的床垫上，这样就可以让人想“要”，fuck，他这么漂亮，为什么需要穿衣服？腿，那腿摸过去就像生暖的软胎玉石，估计都会滑得夹不住Daniel的腰；“生日快乐。”Daniel这时才庆幸起自己没操一个未成年，其实他不是没搞过，只是这样的美人儿，成年起来破苞更鲜嫩可口不是么？他把完全勃起的阴茎戳进Eduardo嘴里，拍了拍美人的脸颊：“吸吸你的生日礼物。”Eduardo听话地舔，舌头和腔肉搅动出水声，把喉咙往上撞，鼻尖里的奶音又馋又骚，他噎得眼泪呛下来，Daniel爽到腿麻，立刻喷了精。他把Eduardo翻过来，手指草草沾了点穴眼里没干的精液往深搅了搅，Eduardo就湿盈盈地浪叫，这里会被他操大的，已经操熟了，要是多射几次，是不是会真的怀孕？Eduardo被Daniel压着腿从后面干，嘴里口水和精液流在床单上，手指把床单松开又紧紧揉皱，用力插弄下臀线晃得从生涩到柔媚，再到现在又美又骚的娴熟，他这种漂亮的人，不对性爱食髓知味那就真是贱了骨头。Daniel灵活的手指从热情媾和的地方刮下两个指头的精液涂抹在Eduardo被操过的嘴唇上，这精液有他的也有自己的，Eduardo含着吸吮，急不可耐地扭着屁股，要Daniel送他的礼物在他身体里动动，Daniel背对Eduardo躺下来，Eduardo看着勃起的阴茎以为Daniel在示意，弓着身子腿缝颤抖着靠近，小小的嘴再次含住Daniel——因为角度的关系，整个他含不进去了，又热又软的舌尖贴舔着顶端和柱身，Daniel喘息着发出一声低吟，一手掐住了Eduardo的腰，这太他妈要命了，他几乎要忘了Eduardo声音也很好听，这张嘴能抵过他操过的所有婊子，Daniel把手伸进淌着精液的穴口，他的手价值无数，但是比起正在抚摸操弄的，他妈的，他有的就只是手而已。精液顺着Daniel的手滴下来，抠挤之下流出更多，噙着Eduardo溅出来的热液，弄脏了臀尖和细润的腿，Daniel没一会儿就分开它们，阴茎回到美妙的洞穴，Eduardo还是很紧，但是变得流利纯熟了，被操的时候会努力迎合，努力地用下面的小嘴对进来的肉棒又吸又挤，即使还不会叫床，但是会摆出十分受用的性感样子，又随着操弄的力气一开一合地无意识晃着自己的大腿，又单薄无辜，又艳丽惊人。

Eduardo最后的记忆是Daniel把他放进了浴缸，他们好像共浴了一会儿，Daniel拿着花洒，温水浇在他的肩头。他只记得自己很快乐，非常、非常快乐，犹如黑暗中没有停止的舞蹈，所有的索求都得到回应，他不用在意自己是否难看做作，不用去管其余发生的伤心难过，不用去满足任何人严格而刻板的期冀，甚至不用费心去爱，他只有快乐，自己的快乐，和另一个人，因为自己而产生的快乐。

只是他第二天醒来浑身都是冷的，泡着身体的水早就凉了。Eduardo打了个抖，扶着浴缸慢慢踉跄着站了起来，他推开浴室的门，整个房间空无一人。Eduardo低下头，在地上看到一张信封——可能是原本搭在外面的把手上的，他拆开，里面有张名片大小的便签和两张演出票，票上的四个人站在一起，为首的那位对着自己露出微笑，“A Show Of Four Horsemen”。Eduardo恍惚了一会儿，才发觉他居然和Mark真的几乎长了一张脸。他翻过那张便签，上面的字体龙飞凤舞：

Happy birthday,sugar baby.For you,and your boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

FIN


End file.
